Wendy O. Koopa
Fanon Wiki Ideas *Wendy VS Blastoise *'Donatello vs Wendy O'Koopa' With the Koopalings *The Koopalings vs The Deadly Six *Hard-Boiled Heavies vs. The Koopalings *'TMNT vs Koopalings' With the Koopa Troop *'Dr. Eggman vs Bowser' *'Bowser Kingdom VS. Eggman Empire' Battle Royales *'Koopa Kid Battle Royale' *Koopaling Battle Royale 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Roy Koopa * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Amy Rose * Blaze the Cat History Wendy is one of the seven notorious Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings who are delegated by Bowser as elite troops in his army. Formerly, they were considered his children, but this has since been retconned. Wendy is the only female among the group, which conditioned her to adopt more of a tomboy demeanour. Death Battle Info Background * Approximately around 4"6' to 5"1' (~140-150 cm) when compared to Mario's canon height as well as her brother's and their relative heights compared to Mario, as she's typically around Mario's height as well as taller than Jr., Lemmy, and being around a similar height to Larry and Ludwig. * One of the seven Koopalings, a clan of seven children who serve Bowser. * According to the map of Super Bell Subway in Mario Kart 8, Wendy has her own company dubbed "Wendy's Car Interiors". * Formerly one of Bowser's children, but she's merely treated as a high-ranking officer nowadays. * As of Dr. Mario World, she now has become a doctor as well, which means she likely has a PhD. * In situations where Ludwig is going off somewhere, he leaves Wendy in charge of his place, as seen in Bowser Jr.'s Journey; some material also depicts her as somewhat of a leader as well. * An expert swimmer as she participated in the 100m Swimming event in the Rio Olympics. Natural Abilities * Like all of the Koopalings, she's capable of breathing fireballs, her highest amount she's ever spat at once being three. * Wendy is also capable of summoning a Spiny to disguise as a clone of her with similar abilities or simply creating duplicates of herself with magic with the same stats and abilities as her, and it's notable that she has the most advanced cloning technique of her siblings with Doppelganger. ** Her clones can also enhance some of her abilities like creating a bigger and more powerful fireball amongst them that she then launches at foes. * She's capable of sending out her bracelets and manipulating them to expand or constrict to immobilze her foes on command, as well as being able to fling them out at high speeds with a great deal of force that plows through multiple enemies twice due to their boomerang-like ability to return back to her. ** Her bracelets making contact in Superstar Saga can cause the Heavy G effect on Mario and Luigi, which makes them heavier as well as lessens the height of their jumps, making it harder to dodge. * At one point in one of the comics or books, Wendy was efficient enough in the dark arts to be able to whip up a brew in her plan to merge the Koopaling's Wands into one powerful wand. * Wendy has shown the ability to utilize Charming Magic, which was first shown in Hotel Mario where ahe could create a heart projectile that can open doors and harm Mario; more recently, her Charming Magic could heal her in Puzzles and Dragons, depower a horde of enemies by a significant margin in every stat within Jr.'s Journey as well as buff her in a few ways, and could function similar to Peach and Daisy's Heart item in Mario Kart Tour. * In Jr.'s Journey, she can summon a "Mystery Block" which grants her a random set of 3 options that can either aid her and any possible teammates she has, as well as put others in a disadvantageous spot by causing negative effects to inflict on them. ** The Mystery Box's effects include the following abilities: *** A stat buff of the EVASION, ACCURACY, POW, and DEF stats. *** A stat lowered for the enemy team or a case of her using charming magic to greatly depower her foes, to the point that even the weakest membera of your team can deal great damage, if not, one-shot. *** The ability to recover 70% of her and her teammate's health. *** A stamina recovery option so that she or her teammates can use their special abilities even more. *** The ability to inflict a set amount of damage to all enemies or a specific kind of enemy of the Ranged, Flying, or Melee types. * Wendy might have the ability to control water in some of her boss fights, as she can whistle and have the water start to flood in, as well as Puzzles and Dragons having her as a Water Attribute character. * Wendy can also tuck into her shell for defensive and offensive purposes, being capable of withstanding pretty much any attack from Mario as well as being able to ram into her opponents at high speeds that leave behind afterimages; in one case, she could also use her shell to fly away in her and her brother's debut. * Strong enough to beat up her brother, Roy, as well as throw multiple large Bob-Ombs and bash into foes like her brothers. * Acrobatic as seen in her Mario Bros. U fight * Highly durable, to the point of surviving lava pits, being stomped on by Mario plenty of times, surviving high falls and crashes of her large airship as well as the Koopa Cruiser, having her castle erased by Mario with her presumably still inside of it, a very large castle falling on top of her, and having a big chunk of rock fall on top of her. * She's also very resistant toward certain effects, such as fire, physical strikes when tucked into her shell, being frozen, possible resistance to void manipulation from surviving the castle erasure, and according to Superstar Saga, she's highly resistant to or outright immune to the Mario Bros,' methods of decreasing other's stats in that game as well as the dizzy and burn status effects, though it's worth noting she, along with the other minions, can have her stats lowered in both BJ's Journey as well as Bowser's Minions as well as Puzzles and Dragons, so it's a bit inconsistent. Arsenal * Wendy has her trusty Magic Wand, with with she can perform quite a few feats of magic, like transmutating people into Dino Rhinos or Spike-esque organisms, shooting large magic blasts that explode upon contact with foes, and conjuring Rings that can bounce along walls and will hurt others on contact. * Wendy, in the cartoon show, once had access to a wand that could enlarge things. ** Her normal wand might be capable of this as well, since she, along with her brothers, could pitch in to make Bowser assume his Giant form with their magic wands all working at once. * Ice Skates which she can use to gracefully skate around on ice * Her bracelets which she can seamlessly manipulate with deft to ensnare her foes, plow through foes, as well as make them return back to her. ** Her bracelets can cause the Heavy G effect which makes it harder for foes to dodge and jump * She has had access to a generic form of a Clown Car, which has hammerspace for her to pull items from, but that's the only displayed ability that version of the Clown Car has shown so far along with flight and the ability to tank multiple bomb explosions, and in Morton's case, a barrage of large cannonballs being shot back at him. * She also has her own airship, which comes complete with an ice rink, and in some cases, the ability to flood the arena, as well as multiple cannons. * She can summon and pull Bob-Ombs and other bombs from seemingly a form of hammerspace to throw at her foes. * Can equip a shell shield that blocks all attacks from the front while she has it up. * The Mystery Block mentioned earlier. * Orbs from Puzzles and Dragons, which grant increased magical ability of various elemental types, with Wendy's being Water. Physicality and Feats Strength * She can quickly stack 5 large Bob-Ombs on top of each other as well as chuck them several meters ahead at her enemies, and assuming the Bob-Ombs are made of a cast iron shell along with having some pounds of gunpowder inside, that's a pretty impressive feat. * She can throw her bracelets with such force that they can plow through multiple enemies, even Chain Chomps, who casually break walls and stone. * She can physically tussle with Roy, who can lift a large iron ball and throw it as well as a large piece of rock. * Of course, she can also hurt Mario, who even among his weaker showing is still able to output or tank literal tons of TNT. Durability * Wendy in her boss fight with Roy can tank a large chunk of rock falling on her head * Wendy in Super Mario World could presumably tank the destruction of her castle, which Mario erased with a mop. * Wendy, along with her brothers, could tank Bowser's Castle in NSMB Wii falling on top of them * Wendy survived the crash of the Koopa Cruiser ** Also survived the crash of her own airship * Can tank several hits from Mario in every single boss fight she's had * Can tank the explosions of the Bob-Ombs she can throw and summon. Speed * Wendy is very acrobatic and nimble, as shown with her on ice skates, being able to spin off walls and twirl with her jumps. * Wendy can spin in her shell so fast that she leaves behind afterimages. * She can spin so fast that she looks like a blur while also shuffling around at speeds that can be hard to follow as a mix-up with her clones. * Should be comparable to Mario, who can dodge lightning, lasers, cannonballs, and react whilst flying through the cosmos at high speeds as well as a ball of electricty on a power line. Weaknesses/Flaws * In some depictions, Wendy is very greedy and wants to have it all. * Wendy is self-centered and arrogant at times, as shown by her wanting her stadium full of people and disliking the fact one seat was left empty, even despite the fact that it was Larry trying to be nice by reserving the seat for her. * Isn't much of a close-range fighter, typically fighting at a distance with many forms of projectiles and weapons. * Her shield doesn't protect her from attacks from above hee head, although this could've been because she was within a pipe and just didn't have the maneuverability to lift the large shield up as well as the fact she was very focused on Yoshi and Mario. * A few of her clone options dissipate in one hit. * Her fireballs and certain magic blasts can be reflected back at her if the opponents has the means to do so. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Water Manipulator